coolsongsfandomcom-20200213-history
Macklemore
''Can't Hold Us ''is the third single from American rapper Macklemore and American producer Ryan Lewis' collaborative album, The Heist. It features American R&B singer Ray Dalton at the chorus. Lyrics Macklemore 'Ey,'ey,'ey Good to see you. C'mon in, let's go. music Yeah! Let's go! chuckle Alright! Uh! Alright, okay! Return of the Mack Get up, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't Lookin' for a better way to get up outta bed instead of getting on the Internet and checkin' at who hit me Get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between Rocky and Cosby, sweater-gang, nope-nope, y'all can't copy, yup Bad, moonwalkin' and this here is our party! My posse's been on Broadway And we did it our way Grown music I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record into it And yet I'm on... Let that stage light go and shine on down Got that Bob Barker suit gang and plinkoin' my style Money Stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town, trust me! I'm an I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T sh-t hustler Chasin' dreams since I was fourteen With a four-track, bussin' halfway cross that city with a backpack, fat cat crushin' Labels out here, nah, they can't tell me nothin' We give that to the people, spread it across the country Labels out here, nah, they can't tell me nothin' We give it to the people, spread it across the country. Ray Here we go back This is the moment Tonight is the night We'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us! Here we go back This is the moment Tonight is the night We'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us! Macklemore Now, can I kick it? Thank you! Yeah, I'm so damn grateful. I grew up really wanting gold fronts But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I've got an 808 in my heartbeat And I'm meeting at the beat like you give a little speed to a great white shark on Shark Week RAWR! Tell me to go up, gone! Deuces, goodbye, I've got a world to see And my girl, she wanna see Rome Caesar will make you a believer Nah, I never ever did it for the throne That validation comes from giving it back to the people Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life like nobody was watching I got my city right behind me If I fall, they got me Learn from that failure, gain humility, and then we keep marchin' ourselves Ray Here we go back This is the moment Tonight is the night We'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us! Here we go back This is the moment Tonight is the night We'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us! music background So we put our hands up music So we put our hands up Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh... Macklemore Let's go! Na, na, na-na, na, na, na, na Ray 'Ey... Macklemore And all my people say Na, na, na-na, na, na, na, na Ray 'Ey... Macklemore And all my people say Na, na, na-na, na, na, na, na Ray Oh... Macklemore Na, na, na-na, na, na, na, na Ray Mack-el-el-el-el-more! ~ending~ Album Ending Ray Here we go back This is the moment Tonight is the night We'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us! Here we go back This is the moment Tonight is the night We'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us! Music Video Ending music Macklemore Let the night come Before the fight's won Some might run Against the test But those that triumph Embrace the fight 'cause Their fears then prove that courage exists And let the night come Before the fight's won Some might run Against the test But those that triumph Embrace the fight 'cause Their fears then prove that courage exists Hope (hope) (hope) (hope) (hope) background (Ooh...) ('Ey, 'ey, 'ey-'ey, 'ey, 'ey, ooh...) ('Ey, 'ey, 'ey-'ey, 'ey...) Category:Hip-Hop Category:R&B